


Senior Year:Paradigm Shift

by TheMeddlingKids



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeddlingKids/pseuds/TheMeddlingKids
Summary: Its almost senior year when the Eds begin to repair the van from the junkyard. Edd accept Marie's help in repairs in exchange for a date. The only feelings he associated with the Kankers ranged from annoyance to fear. But he realizes that he begins to enjoy her company the more time they spend together.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Chapter 1

 

“Back it up, Slim!” Eddy yelled as Rolf put his tractor in reverse.Ed, Edd, and Eddy had convinced Rolf to help them drag the old busted up van out of the junkyard. The Eds had pooled the money they received that summer working odd jobs to repair the van, or at least get it in running condition. It was the summer before their senior year, and as far as they were concerned, they needed a set of wheels. What better car could they ask for than the van they spent many a day in when they were younger?

“Eddy, there was one thing we overlooked.” Edd said as he observed Rolf hook the van up to the tractor.

“What’s that, Double D?” Eddy asked.

“Where are we going to keep the van while we repair it?”

Eddy looked toward Ed, who waved his hands in the negative.

“No way guys. My mom would kill me.” Ed said.

“Well we can’t keep it at my place. It’s gotta be yours, Sockhead.” Eddy said.

“Now hold on, gentlemen, we never discussed this. While I’m not against the idea, I would need to get the confirmation from my parents.”

The Eds were interrupted by the loud noise of the tractor’s engine revving as it tried to get the van rolling.

“Are we even sure it’s even gonna roll?” Eddy asked, disrupting Edd’s protests.

“Not for long,” Edd replied, “The air will hopefully last until we reach the cul de sac.”

“Well you better hurry and get your garage ready, no telling what this thing is still leaking. I’m pretty sure something lived in there at one point.” Eddy said.

Edd hung his head in defeat and followed as Rolf guided the tractor through the side streets to avoid traffic. The van was carefully maneuvered into the driveway and Edd thanked Rolf for his help.

“It is no worries, Ed boys. I am glad to help out.” Rolf said jovially as he roughly patted Edd on the back. He was much taller and more muscular than Edd, so he was staggered by the raw strength Rolf put into his friendly expression. Edd also noticed that Rolf had picked up more on English phrases, though his accent was still thick. “Good luck, Ed boys, you are going to need it for this hunk of junk.”

“Thanks Rolf, you’re probably right, but we might as well try. See you later.” Edd waved goodbye to Rolf as Eddy walked up with Ed in tow. Ed was holding a rather large toolbox on his shoulder.

“Are those the automotive tools Ed?” Edd asked.

“Yeah, I grabbed what you wrote down.” Ed said as he produced a crumpled note from his pocket.

“Go ahead and set it over there.” Edd pointed to the garage. He already had most of the tools needed, but his tool collection was more for tinkering with appliances and his inventions, not for cars.

“There was some stuff I couldn’t get Double D.”

Edd grabbed the list and could see that most of the items were crossed off.

“We still need an engine lift and we need some heavy duty jacks so we can get under it.” Edd said as he began to think of where they could acquire the items.

“Can you think of anyone who’s got that? I don’t want to spend our cash buying it unless we have to. We have a budget to stick to.” Eddy said as he crawled under the car.

Edd racked his brain but couldn’t think of anyone who could lend them the specialized equipment. It seemed that they would have to go out and purchase it.

“We have to go out and buy it.” Eddy said, voicing what Edd was thinking, “How much will that set us back Double D?”

Edd pulled out his notepad and began doing some basic calculations.

“Well we need to get the heavy duty jacks since the van is a large vehicle, that should be under a hundred dollars, but the engine lift is another story. The lift will cost more, and the prices vary in the hundreds.” Edd said.

“Well shit,” Eddy said as he kicked the now deflated tire, “We barely got the cash for replacement parts. Well go ahead and get it, I’ll see if I can get my parents to cover some of this. Ed, go schmooze your folks too. Sockhead, you can go to the store and get it ordered. We don’t have that much time before school is back in session and I’m tired of hearing Kevin bragging about his set of wheels.” Eddy said.

“You want me to go now? I was planning on inspecting the vehicle further.” Edd said.

“Yeah, now. We’re going to need it one way or another and I want it sooner, rather than later. Come on Ed, let’s get to our houses and start working our parents.” Eddy said as he motioned to Ed and started walking towards his house.

“Catch ya later Double D” Ed said as he entered his own house.

Edd was left by the van.

‘I guess there’s no point in arguing. It is probably for the best anyway. I don’t think I would trust Ed or Eddy to purchase something of this importance.’ He thought.

He checked his watch and it read just after 2 pm. He started the walk that would lead him to the main road. There was an auto shop that should be able to provide him with the equipment he needed, or at least point him in the right direction.

 

\--------Break--------

 

The bell over the door chimed as Edd entered the office of the automotive repair shop on Main Street. It was a short walk, but with the July sun beating down on him, Edd was starting to sweat under his beanie. He walked through the aisles of tools and parts up to the unmanned desk. He looked for anyone to help him, but there was no one in the immediate vicinity. He rang the small bell on the counter and waited. Still there was no response.

“Hello” He said, leaning over the counter to peer into the repair shop. He could hear noises coming from that area, obviously human, but none that were getting louder to indicate they were coming to help him. Annoyed with the lack of customer service, Edd walked behind the counter into the shop area. It was a typical automotive repair shop. There were some cars lifted into the air on lifts and parked into the lanes where mechanics could work on it many parts and tools line the walls. The noises he heard were from only one person underneath a dingy red truck. He could hear the cranking of tools and muffled expletives followed by a deluge of oil. Edd saw the persons legs flail as they tried to scoot out from under the car as it spewed oil. Thinking quickly, Edd bent down and grabbed the person’s legs and dragged them out from under the car. The body glided easily since it was on a wheeled platform, but Edd was shocked at who the person was.

“Man, I just got these,” Marie Kanker exclaimed as she tried to brush the excess oil off of her clothing, “Thanks for pulling me out, I only got a bit on me.” She still hadn’t looked up at Edd.

Edd was debating on whether or not he should just run now, or stay and try to get the parts. Over the years since Jr. High, the Kankers had not lost interest in the Eds. Although their fervor decreased as they got older; they still favored the Eds as targets for their affections. They had a shaky truce with each other. There was no more kidnapping, or impromptu make out sessions, but that didn’t stop the Kankers from cornering the Eds every now and then and giving them a hard time.

‘This is the only major automotive repair shop in the town. I’ll just have to deal with it. Eddy is going to owe me, big time.’ Edd thought.

“I guess today just isn’t my day,” Marie said as she finished wiping her face free of oil. She looked up at Edd, a wide smile appearing on her face, “or maybe it is. Hey there, sweetie.”

She stood and kissed Edd on the cheek. He didn’t fight it, just blushed heavily. He knew that if he let her have this, she would be less likely to harass him further.

“H-hello Marie, I was unaware that you worked here.” Edd said as Marie pushed an oil pan underneath the car. He followed her over to a workbench where she began cleaning herself more thoroughly.

“Yup, just started a couple of months ago. Turns out I’m pretty handy around a car. Mostly been doing oil changes and minor repairs, mostly being the office bitch. Did you come to visit your girlfriend?”

She began to take off her coveralls, being careful to avoid the oil. Edd couldn’t help but notice as she unzipped the front and he began to blush anew. Marie caught this and started to do it more slowly, hoping to get a reaction out of him. She chuckled when he began to stutter as he spoke, she felt happy that she had this effect on him.

“N-no I’m just here t-to order some parts,” Edd said, trying to keep his gaze on her face. He wouldn’t deny that Marie was attractive, from an objective point of view, he told himself.

“Oh really, what for? I didn’t know you got a car.” She said.

“We are attempting to resurrect the old van from the junkyard.” Edd said.

Marie began to laugh at the thought of the van.

“That old junker? The one with the flames on it? I remember me and my sisters chasing you guys into it a couple of times. I could have sworn that it rusted itself into the ground.” She said trying to stop the giggles escape form her mouth.

“Actually, the frame appears quite sound, and any rust is mostly superficial. The engine, however, is completely shot, which is why I’m here.”

“Oh, I see,” Marie turned to Edd and pouted, sticking out her bottom lip in an exaggerated frown, “You didn’t come here to see little old me?”

Edd just looked at her, waiting for her to break. Marie quivered her bottom lip and sniffled. They had played this game before, many times in fact. Marie was unwavering in her hurt facade. Edd just sighed and admitted defeat.

“No Marie, but it is nice to see that you've become gainfully employed.”

Marie smirked. She always won that game. She finished removing her coveralls and kicked them to the side. She picked at her sleeveless tee shirt, trying to pick the oil apart from the black of the fabric and assessing the damage. She made a show of it, glancing at Edd hoping to catch him staring. He was too respectful to ogle, but she knew he'd slip eventually.

“It's okay that you're glad to see me, I won't tell anyone. Except I will tell everyone. Now stop flirting with me and let's talk cars.”  


She put a finger to her chin and cocked her head to the side.

“Or keep flirting with me. Can't say no to more of that.”

Edd sighed, wondering why all of their conversations ended up this way. He'd say he was exasperated, but he'd become used to it. They began walking back to the designated customer area.

“I'll choose to talk cars, thank you. Now I am here to inquire about obtaining a set of heavy duty jacks and an engine hoist. Those are the only other tools we need, everything else has already been acquired.” Edd said as he pulled out the notepad, double checking that they wouldn't need anything else. While reading, he didn't notice Marie walking around the table to stand behind him until she rested her chin on his shoulder. He flinched at the contact, but shifted the paper so she could read it better.

“Hmmm. This is a pretty thorough list, no surprise there. The jacks are pretty cheap but the hoist is pricey.” She continued to read through the list, wrapping her arms around Edd's waist and pulling him close. She could feel him tense up, recognizing this as his boundary for personal contact.

'Just a couple more minutes,' she thought to herself.

Edd tucked the list back into his pocket.

“This wasn't planned in our budget, but it is a necessity for repairs. We will find some way to acquire the money, but I need to know a price so I can keep track of expenditures.” Edd said, shifting his body away from Marie's, however slightly he could.

“Why not just rent one?” Marie said, letting go of Edd and returning the the other side of the counter. “It'd be cheaper and then you won't have to worry about having to store it forever.”

Edd thought for a second.

“I had considered the possibility, but I researched on the internet of all local establishments and found none nearby that would rent to teenagers.”

Marie reached under the counter, shuffling through some binders until she found the one she wanted.

“Guess it's both our lucky day, because we could rent it to you. You'd have to meet some conditions first.” she said.

“This establishment was not listed as renting equipment, although I suppose I shouldn't be surprised since their website was outdated.” Edd murmured to himself, making a note to contact stores directly. “Wait, what conditions?”

“Well first you'd need a parent or guardian to fill out this form. “she said as she began sliding various papers across the desk. “Then we'd both inspect the hoist to ensure no mechanical problems and sign a liability release form. You'd have to take me out to dinner this Thursday. Fill out this form stating intended purpose and repairs needed. Then we would determine how long you'd be renting for and adjust rates based off of that.” Marie shut the binder and pulled out a folder and handed it to Edd, “Use this to keep track of you paperwork.”  
Edd began mentally taking notes, comparing his and his parents' schedules and when they intersect. Looking through the papers he noticed a piece of receipt paper with number written on it. He then fully realized what she had said. He glanced at her.

“One of those steps doesn't sound like standard operating procedure for renting equipment, Marie.” he said, recognizing that it was a phone number she had written down.

“Aw come on. Everyone knows schmoozing the employees makes everything go faster. If it's somewhere nice, I could convince my boss to fast track this. Having me vouch for you would only make things easier for you. And we haven't been on a date in forever.” Marie said, resuming her pout.

Edd met Marie's gaze. He was at war with himself. An ingrained fear of Marie, cultivated by years of torment versus the allure of being able to drive. Dinner wasn't too expensive and they would be able to affect repairs faster. But on the other hand, he'd have to deal with Marie and her _advances_.

“Suppose I agree to this, how would you guarantee that my request would be expedited?” Edd said.

Marie put her hand to her chest, pretending to be shocked.

“Honey, have I ever lied to you?” she said

“Yes, on multiple occasions” Edd said

“I haven't lied to you since we were kids, I'm offended”

“Last week you told me my shoe was untied, then jumped on my back yelling 'piggyback' when I bent down to fix it.”

“That's a fib at best. Besides I'm at work and I can't lie to customers. At least not anymore.” Marie crossed her arms across her chest.

Edd sighed for what felt like the hundredth time.

“We can talk about why you can't lie at work anymore on Thursday. I'll meet you at the Sushi place on main street at 7. No funny business or I walk.” Edd said, crossing his arms as well.

The two stared at each other, Edd managing to maintain eye contact. The Kanker's didn't intimidate him as much as they used to. Granted they still did, but he found out that the more he caved, the worse they got.

“We both know you wouldn't walk out on me” Marie said after a moment.

“Try me.” Edd retorted,

Marie leaned across the counter, pushing her face as close to Edd's as possible.

“I love it when you get all aggressive like that. Really revs my engine.” Marie purred, walking her fingers up Edd's chest and coming to rest at his shoulder. As she leaned in, Edd leaned back

“M-marie, please. F-f-fine, you win. Now please return to your side of the counter so you don't fall.” Edd blurted out, almost overbalancing.

Marie lingered for a moment, both savoring their close proximity and proving to Edd that she could push back too. She leaned back to her side of the counter and began typing into the computer next to her.

“Fine,” she said, typing away at the keyboard. “But you need to give me your number so I can call you when the paperwork goes through.” She slid a contact form across the counter along with a pen. “Fill that out and you'll be in the system. One last thing, we need a deposit on the hoist. Minimum rent time is a week and the deposit is a two hundred dollars. If you return the hoist early, we can prorate it and give you money back.”

Edd filled the paperwork out, hesitating at the phone number field. Marie glanced over and saw him pause.

“I promise I won't use it to contact you other than rental related purposes. At least until you give me your phone number yourself.” Marie said

“Forgive me for not being immediately trusting.” Edd murmured, albeit a little too loudly

“That's harsh. Fair, given our history, but harsh Double D.” Marie said

Edd flushed, meaning not to be heard. Usually he wouldn't be so snide but the ordeal had tired him in a way that made him flippant.

“I'm sorry, that was cruel of me. Here,” he said, sliding the form over fully completed,” I suppose I can trust you this much at least.”

“Alrighty sweetie, I'll be in touch.” Marie said, punctuating her sentence by blowing a kiss at Edd.

“Farewell Marie, have a pleasant day.” Edd said as he began hurrying out of the establishment. Eddy owed him big time.

 

\--------Break--------

The walk back to the cul-de-sac felt like a breath of fresh air compared to what he had just been through. Despite the heat, Edd hurried. It wasn't long until he returned to his house. He saw Ed and Eddy in the back of the van, ripping out the shag carpeting

“Guys, you really should be wearing some protective gear. Some gloves, goggles, and a facemask wouldn't hurt. Who knows what mildew and other bacteria could have been fermenting in there.” Edd said as he reached the garage, already going to the toolbox to retrieve said items. “Honestly that vehicle is ancient. Safety precautions need to be followed.”  


Eddy groaned, patting Ed on the back to get him to stop.

“Come on sockhead, we both know Ed's room is worse than this hunk of junk.”

Edd held out the gear to his friends.

“We had an agreement gentlemen. My garage, my rules.”

Eddy and Ed took the gear and began putting them on. Ed picked up the pieces of carpeting they had torn out and put them into a nearby trash can.

“Jeez guys, my room isn't that bad.” Ed said. Eddy and Edd gave him a pointed look. “Well, not anymore.”

“Yeah cuz we almost had to call the CDC on that disaster. It was a chemical warzone in there. But that's beside the point. You get what you need at the shop Double D?” Eddy said, turning his attention to Edd. “Looks like you forgot something there genius. Where's the jacks?”

Edd started, realizing that he hadn't purchase the jacks. He had been too distracted by Marie. It was enough for him at the time to get out of there unscathed.

“About that.” Edd began, donning a set of coveralls and protective gear himself, “It appears a friend of ours has begun working at the automotive shop I went to acquire tools from. They distracted me enough that I didn't remember to get the jacks.”

“Well didja at least get the hoist? And who works there? Did they at least give you a discount?” Eddy asked.

“I didn't get the hoist. The employee explained that it would be a better idea to rent one rather than own one.” Edd replied.

“Well who works there then?” Ed chimed in.

“Marie Kanker” Edd said

“What?!” Ed and Eddy shouted

Ed ducked back into the van and shut the doors behind him. Eddy continued.

“I'm surprised you even made it back here. Spill it Double D. I want to know how you survived that and why we don't have our equipment.”

Edd reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

“I will explain in just a moment my particular predicament. But first, let me call and ask about the jacks.” Edd deftly entered the number for the store, having memorized it that morning during his research. He didn't wait long until it was answered.

“Yeah, what can I do for you?” said a gruff and unrecognized voice.

Edd had expected Marie, but then realized that other people must work there obviously.

“Um, hello, my name is Eddward and I was in your establishment earlier inquiring about renting an engine hoist. During the process I forgot to order a set of heavy duty jacks. I wanted to make sure that I could still order them. I can return to the establishment today if necessary.” Edd said, adopting a respectful tone.

“So you're Edd, huh? I'll go get Marie.” said the voice.

“Wait, that won't be necessary.” Edd said. There was no response, he must have been too late. It wasn't long until he heard the other end get picked up.

“Miss me already? Knew you couldn't stay away for long.” Marie said, voice slightly muffled by the poor connection.

“Hello Marie. I'm calling because I forgot to order the jacks we discussed earlier.”

“Oh those? Don't worry about it, I got a set you can borrow. I'll bring em over when I deliver the hoist. It's gonna be at your house right?”

Edd was surprised, but quickly recovered.

“Thank you Marie, that's very kind of you. Yes the vehicle is at my house.”

“All I'm saying is Thursday better be rad or I might take em back.” She said, playful tone obvious even to Edd.

“Of course Marie, I'll see you then. Thank you again.”

“Later cutie.” Marie said, hanging up the phone.

Edd put his phone in his pocket and turned to face Eddy who looked genuinely confused.

“Since when can you talk with a Kanker and not freak out? And what do you mean by see you then?” Eddy said, opening the van doors and pulling Ed out.

“Well, I'm not sure how to put this.” Edd said wringing his hand together.

“Spit it out, we ain't got all day.” Eddy said. “I gotta get back to my place. I have my own chores to ignore.”

“Marie is going to let us borrow a set of jacks from her. She is also going to expedite the rental process and deliver the hoist and jacks once her manager approves.” Eddy said

“Damn dude, how'd you pull that off. She usually wears the pants in your relationship.” Eddy said, elbowing him lightly in the ribs.

“We're having dinner this Thursday. She made a convincing argument about 'schmoozing', as she put it, the employees to grease the wheels, so to speak.”

Eddy froze for a second, then burst out laughing.

“Good one dork, but I don't believe that for a minute. There's no way you'd agree to that. We don't deal with Kankers. They are to be avoided and scorned.”

“Eddy please, we're going to be seniors. We should handle this more maturely. And yes I did agree to it. It was the easiest way to placate her and provided us with what we needed. I'm not happy with the situation either.” Edd said

“There are other parts stores in town sockhead. You could have always gone there.” Eddy said, turning back to the van and climbing in the back. Muffled swears and the sound of ripping carpet signaling the end of the conversation. Eddy always got surly whenever one of the Kanker sisters got the upper hand on them, however slight. Edd sighed, knowing better than to push the issue.

He moved over to the hood of the car and began inspecting the damage. They had inspected it previously, but now that it was in his garage, he could more accurately list the repairs necessary. Edd began to become dismayed as the list grew ever longer. Some of the more extensive repairs would require significant research. He was confident he could do it, but it would extend the time table considerably. He didn't even want to think about the condition of the motor.

An hour had passed when Eddy and Ed bid their farewells, citing chores. Edd continued to catalog repairs needed for the van to even run. The list was daunting, but after some calculations, he figured they would be able to afford all of them. He glanced at the clock on the wall and decided to call it quits for the day. He needed to do more research and make multiple phone calls. Ed and Eddy had made it clear that they wanted Edd to handle repairs. They would provide whatever help needed and pay a higher share of the costs in return.

'School doesn't start for another month. In a perfect world we would be able to finish this project before school, but we don't. I am sure there are major problems with the motor. Hopefully nothing too expensive.' Edd thought as he peeled of his gloves and coveralls.

A quick shower later and Edd was in his room typing away at the computer, filling out a spreadsheet and combing through automotive repair forums. Some of the obvious repairs, like new spark plugs, new filters, new fluids, those were simple. They'd need to flush the system to clear any debris and clean the carburetor as well. It was easy enough to find a manual online for their particular vehicle. The list of repairs and needed components for the repairs only grew as he continued reading online. He wanted to make sure he did everything correctly.

He took a break from looking up vehicle repairs and began searching for a place for his date. He shuddered at the thought. Marie wasn't so bad, she just knew how to push his boundaries. It was as if making him uncomfortable was a game to her. There were a few new restaurants he wanted to try.

'Maybe I should ask her where she would like to go.” Edd thought, picking up his phone. 'On second thought, I won't. She cornered me into this date so at least I can pick the location.' He dialed the number for the new Mediterranean restaurant by main street. He made the reservation and reached for the folder with the paperwork and Marie's number in it. He dialed the number and took a moment to realize the absurdity of the situation. He was going on a date with a Kanker. He may have been coerced into doing it, but it was still a one on one social interaction. He smiled ruefully at the fact that despite attempting to avoid Marie at all costs, here he was planning a dinner date with her.

'She must be so smug right now,' Edd thought as he hit the call button. It was only a few rings when she picked up.

“Hey, what's up? Who's this?” he heard Marie say.

“Hello Marie, it's Eddward. I called to discuss dinner plans for Thursday.” Edd said, beginning to plan the conversation in his head. She would tease him at first. He would ignore her advances and inform her of the time and place to meet. He would then politely, but firmly insist he had to go back to research and end the call. It was foolproof.

“Oh hey sweetie. You should check out the package on your doorstep.” Marie said.

Edd was confused

“What package? I didn't order anything recently.” Edd got up from his seat and walked to the front door, curiosity derailing his planned conversation. He opened the door to Marie standing on his doorstep, tucking her cell phone in her pocket.

“Pretty sure you ordered about a dozen smooches. Got the order right here.” Marie said, handing a piece of folded paper. Edd unfolded the paper and it just said 'TRICKED U'. He should have known. He dropped the paper as Marie grabbed the side of his face and began pecking it, counting between each one. She got to twelve and stood there, grinning from ear to ear.

“You know I'm surprised you haven't fainted from fear yet.” She said backing away from Edd.

Edd was blushing, as he usually does when Marie gets affectionate. He realized he was getting used to this sort of attention from her and that scared him a little bit. He took time to recollect himself so he wouldn't stutter. It would only give her more ammo against him.

“I haven't fainted since we were thirteen and you know that.” Edd said as firmly as possible.

“Yeah and I'll never forget it.” she said looking to the side as if in rememberance.

Edd rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had a conversation planned with her and it was all for naught. He should have remembered that no battle plan survives contact with the enemy. A lesson he should have realized years ago.

“What are you doing at my house Marie. I distinctly remember 'no house calls' being part of the truce.”

“First of all, I was delivering your order. Second of all I was delivering your order. Thirdly I wanted to see the van and the state its in. I thought you'd appreciate an experienced eye taking a look at it.” Marie said, counting along her fingers.

“You said delivering my order twice and I will shut this door if its for more smooches, I swear.”

“Why don't you look down Double D and you'll see I actually did bring something for you.”

Edd hesitated, expecting a trick. He glanced down and saw two large metal objects off to the side in a small wagon.

“Are those the jacks? I thought you were going to wait to deliver it with the hoist.”

“Yeah I was gonna wait, but figured since I was still in work clothes I could lug em here. Now open up that garage and lemme take a peek.” She grabbed the handle of the wagon and began wheeling it around the corner to the garage door.

Edd walked back inside the house, then into the garage and opened the door for Marie. She wheeled the wagon in and then walked over to the van. The hood was already propped open so she began inspecting it. Edd began removing the jacks from the wagon. And placing them near the van. He heard Marie humming a tune as she looked at the engine. He waited patiently for a bit until she backed away from the hood and approached him.

“It's just as I thought. I'm so sorry Double D,” Marie said, putting her hand on Edd's shoulder and looking very serious. “It's a piece of shit.”

Edd couldn't help but chuckle at the joke.

“Very astute Marie, how could I have missed that.”

She smiled.

“No problem, honey, it's what i'm here for. Laying down harsh truths and swearing. But seriously, that thing is pretty beat up. You know what you're getting into? For how much you're gonna dump in that pile could be a decent used car.” Marie moved to lean against the counter Edd was near. He leaned alongside her.

“We explored that option, but the van has a lot of sentimental value. It was the van or bust.”

Marie turned toward Edd.

“Well it's your wallet's funeral. Now about Thursday, is there any chance we can reschedule. Covering a friend's shift that night. They called in a favor so I can't really say no.”

“I had already made a reservation, but I suppose we could reschedule. What day did you have in mind?” Edd said

“Well I don't have anything else planned for the evening. What about you?”

“I had planned to organize the garage tonight as well as triple check our supplies and list of necessary purchases. It should keep me busy for the rest of the night.” Edd said, already making his way over to the toolbox. He began placing tools back in their proper place.

Marie moved to stand next to him, closing the drawer.

“So nothin special then? How about a night on the town?” Marie asked

Edd considered her proposal. It would be better to get it out of the way quickly.

“Sure Marie. I can postpone this until tomorrow morning. It's Tuesday so it shouldn't be too busy at the restaurant. Just give me a moment to get ready and then we can depart.” Edd said walking towards the door leading into the house. “You're welcome to come inside and wait.”

“I was sure it was gonna take some more convincing to get you to come out tonight so I didn't really get ready” She started walking through the garage door. “Come pick me up in 30 at my place and we can go from there.”

“Ok Marie, see you then.” Edd said, shutting the garage door as Marie walked out.

'Still can't believe she talked me into a date.' he thought. It was going to be an interesting night. Then again, it always was when Marie was involved.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Chapter 2

 

Edd walked towards the trailer park as he fiddled with his collar. He wore a simple button down shirt and some nice pants.

'Nothing special,' he told himself, 'It's not even a real date.' Still he fiddled, his nervousness needing an outlet. There was no telling what shenanigans Marie would pull that night. All he had planned was a simple dinner. He walked the familiar path through the park until he arrived at the Kanker's trailer. He was 10 minutes early, but he was a stickler for punctuality. He steadied himself before knocking on the door. He heard shouting coming from inside. He was surprised when Lee opened the door.

"Hey there Double D, what can I do for ya?" she asked as she leaned against the door frame. "Last I remember, you guys never stepped foot in the trailer park unless we dragged you here."

Edd saw May peek her head around the corner and wave at him. He returned it shyly, not used to conversing with the Kankers. It was a new experience not dreading his existence with them around.

"Good evening, Lee. How are you tonight?" Edd asked

"Not so bad, about to head off to work."

Edd recognized the uniform for a local pizza place that focused on children's birthday parties. Even he knew to pity the employees who had to deal with the kids who went there. The last _incident_ had two employess huddled in shock blankets and a small fire being put out. The children who went there went feral.

"I wasn't aware you worked there." Edd said, genuinely suprised. He thought about it and realised he hadn't seen much of the Kankers outside of school lately. Their employment would explain it.

"For about six months now." Lee said, stepping aside and motioning for Edd to enter the trailer,"Pop a squat, she's gonna be a little longer. No use sittin outside."

Edd hesitated for a second before stepping foot in the trailer. It hadn't changed much over the years. He sat on the couch next to May.

"I'm surprised that you would work there of all places. I've heard the stories form previous employees." he said. Lee laughed as she gathered her things.

"Oh its awesome. The kids there fear me more then you guys used to. The managers there love me because I stop any riot the little bastards try to start just by showing my face near the ball pit. The pay is pretty shitty but beggars can't be choosers." Lee turned towards Edd. "I hear you boys are finally fixing up that piece of junk van? You guys got your work cut for you from what Marie said."

"Yes, we pooled together our funds from various jobs and savings. I've been doing plenty of research and budgeting and I'm sure we can repair it at least to a running state in the next month." Edd said, realizing he was cornered. He started looking for exits before forcing himself to calm down. They weren't twelve anymore and he wasn't afraid of the Kankers anymore, at least that's what he told himself.

"You guys really gonna have your own car? How neat! Where are we going for the first road trip? The beach would be fun." May asked excitedly.

"Well it might be running in a month, but I wouldn't trust it on a long trip for quite a while afterwards." Edd said.

Lee walked into the kitchen, out of sight.

"Well whenever you do fix it up to where it's not a death trap, ya'll should let us know. I'd like to see it up and running." Lee said from the kitchen, raising her voice to be heard.

"Really? I didn't think you'd be interested." Edd said.

"Oh yeah," May said, picking up her comic book and continuing to read, "All the times we chased you into that thing? Ahh memories."

Edd grinned. He hadn't thought that their refuge from the Kankers would be that interesting to anyone else. He noticed Lee leaving the trailer.

"Well you two lovebirds have fun tonight. Don't try anything funny or you're dead meat." Lee said as she walked out, waving over her shoulder.

"Good luck on your shift, Lee." he said.

Edd had heard that threat before but didn't think anything of it.

"That's just big sister stuff, don't worry about her." May said, mistaking Edd's silence

"Oh its fine, I expected as much." Edd said.

Edd and May spent the next few minutes in silence. A comfortable silence, Edd realized. He sat patiently, glancing at the comic May was reading occasionally to pass the time. It wasn't much longer until Marie came from her room. He hadn't expected her to dress up, but he recognized the more than average effort she put into her attire for the night.

"Wow Marie, sleeves? I never thought I'd see the day." Edd joked as he stood up from the couch.

Marie twirled on the spot, taking the jibe in stride. She was wearing a baseball shirt with some punk band logo on the front. Her regular green cargo pants were tucked into a nicer, less dirty pair of boots.

"Bet you miss the midriff too, huh?" she said, lifitng her shirt flirtatiously.

"Ugh get a room you two." May said.

Edd started, blushing more than he would have thought. He had seen Marie's midriff before, but this was different somehow.

"We might later, but we're gonna head out now. Come on sweetie." Marie said.

She grabbed his elbow and led him out of the trailer.

"Lee needed the truck tonight, so we have to hoof it."

"That's fine. It's actually somewhat pleasant outside tonight." Edd said.

Edd led the way towards main street. He had called the sushi restaurant, but was unable to reschedule the reservation. Instead he decided to try something new that night.

"So where are we going? You know, on our date?" Marie said, punctuating the last word by bumping her hip into Edd's.

"I made a reservation at the new mediterranean restaurant they opened on main. It used to be the vacant building next to the photography shop."

"Ooh sounds fancy, didn't know you liked me _that_ much."

Edd hesitated. He recognized the bait immediately. The truth would sound hurtful, but he knew how to throw Marie for a loop. He remembered the day they first used reverse psychology against the Kankers. They could dish out overt affections, but if they weren't expecting any, they got as flustered as Edd felt whenever Marie was around. She was obviosuly excited to have fun tonight so he decided to play along. He grabbed her hand and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh Marie, you've discovered my true intentions. What ever we will tell our families of our new found love?" Edd said, barely suppresing the red in his face. He was glad he was able to deliver such a cheesy line without stuttering. It would have ruined the effect. He watched as Marie froze, her face turning more red than he thought possible. He almost saw the steam rising from her ears. It was rare that he ever got the chance to stump Marie this way, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it. She recovered quicker than he thought she would and they resumed walking.

"You play dirty, Edd. Pretty brave of you I'd say." Marie said as her face returned to a normal hue. "You know this means my revenge will be tenfold, right?"

"I've heard that threat before and it's nothing I haven't already endured." Edd said confidently. The Kankers had pushed boundaries before, but nothing that would seem too indecent. He knew that if he showed a sign of weakness after such an act, it would have been pointless. He had to have a victory tonight. He glanced at Marie and saw the wide smile on her face. He knew that look. That meant trouble.

"Oh honey, you can think that all you want." Marie patted Edd's cheek, "Just you wait."

Edd gulped. He underestimated her again. She could be bluffing, but he wasn't a gambling man.

"Alright fine, you win." Edd began to pull his hand away from hers. He had forgotten he was holding it throughout the exchange. Marie's gripped tightened and wouldn't let go.

"Nuh-uh. This is the first bit of your punishment." Marie said, smiling widely and pulling Edd closer to her. "We still have like 5 blocks to go and you get to hold my hand the whole way there."

Edd sighed. Every time he thought he had the upper hand, Marie would remind who actually did. Marie swung their arms out exaggeratedly, slightly throwing off the normal momentum of their walk, but showing no signs of stopping. Her smug aura was almost palpable, but Edd had no choice except to ride it out. Their walk towards the restaurant was uneventful, aside from the hand holding. Halfway there Edd realized that people might actually mistake the two of them as a couple. He glanced around, hoping to see no one he recognized. Luckily there was no one in his social circle in sight.

"We are almost there Marie. Could I persuade you to relinquish my hand now?" Edd said.

Marie put a finger to her chin as if deep in thought. Edd felt his hand slide out of hers.

"Hmmm I guess so. It would be pretty hard to eat with one hand." she said.

Edd, realizing that they were at the restaurant, quickened his pace to open the door for Marie.

"What a gentleman." Marie said as she entered the establishment. Edd followed her in. They didn't wait long before they were seated and had a menu in hand. Edd had never been here before but knew what he was going to order. He had loooked at the restaurant menu online before he had left his house.

"Yikes, pricey. Appetizer it is." Marie said, louder than she he had intended, surely. Edd wasn't supposed to here that. He did some quick calculations, remembering how much was in his wallet and the prices on the menu.

"It wouldn't be much of a date if I didn't offer to pay, right?" Edd said.

Marie set her menu down and gave a pointed look towards Edd.

"What's your angle Double D?"

"Angle? I'm not sure what you mean."

"Offering to pay for a dinner I practically shanghaied you into? That's gotta be a setup for something."

Edd was surprised she was so defensive.

"There is no angle Marie, I would just like to express my gratitude for your help with the engine lift and for lending me the car jacks."

She was silent as she picked up the menu and held it so Edd couldn't see her face. He was about to say something when a voice cut the awkward silence.

"Hello there! What can I get you two tonight?" the waitress said cheerily.

"I'll have the house special please. And with extra napkins." Edd said.

The waitress made a quick note on her pad and turned to Marie.

"And for you miss?"

She set the menu down and glanced at Edd

"I'll have the same thing." Marie said.

Edd grinned as he handed the menus to the waitress. Marie initiated the conversation, asking Edd about the van again and how his research was going. He admitted that he still had much to learn, but the process of learning always entertained him. They talked until the food showed up and the converstaion lulled as they ate.

"Man, this is good." Marie said between bites.

Edd nodded, fnishing his bite before speaking.

"Better than an appetizer right?"

"Most definitely." she said, tearing into the gyro with gusto.

It wasn't long before they finished their food and the check came. Edd was surprised that he actually enjoyed the dinner with Marie. The conversations varied from working on the van to the upcoming school year. He felt himself start to relax. Maybe Marie wasn't so bad these days. Edd placed the bills with the receipt and started to stand up. He was stopped as the waitress came back with another plate.

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you. Here's your desert, courtesy of the couple at table 5 over there.

Edd and Marie looked at each other and then, in unison looked toward where the waitress gestured. Sitting in a booth by the window were Kevin and Nazz. Kevin was smirking and Nazz waved enthusiastically. Edd blushed and quickly sat down. He would never hear the end of this now. Just some more ammunition for Kevin to use against him. He didn't really bully anymore these days, but he was still somewhat antagonistic towards the Eds. Mostly out of habit, Edd guessed. He looked up to see Marie return the wave awkwardly and turn her attention to the dessert. A single large milkshake with copious amounts of whipped cream sat at the center of the table. The two straws sticking out of the whipped cream stared back at Edd. This was Kevin's idea no doubt.

"Well I'm not going to turn down some free dessert." Marie said as she leaned across the table and took a drink from the milkshake. Her eyes shot open and she sat back down. "Woah what kind of taste is that?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't even knew this placed would serve a milkshake. Not really a traditional mediterranean dessert." Edd said

"Well go on, give it a try. You could probably tell me what this thing is made of." Marie said.

Edd saw the glint in her eye, but couldn't figure out what she could gain from him trying a milkshake. He hesitated still. Marie motioned him to continue, digging her phone out of her pocket and beginning to text, he assumed. Mouth met straw and Edd took a sip from the straw. Quicker than he thought possible, Marie's head was right next to his, also taking a drink from the shake. Instinctually he looked to the side as he caught a sign of motion only to see a flash of light from Marie's phone. Edd sat down quickly.

"What was that?" He asked accusingly. He was starting to get tired of Marie's tricks.

"What was what?" Marie said, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Edd just stared at her, his irritation allowing him to stare her down.

"Aw come on, I just wanted a picture to commemorate our first real date." Marie said, after a moment of awkward silence.

"If you had asked, I might have taken a picture with you voluntarily." he said, anger beginning to fade into annoyance.

"Yeah right," Marie scoffed "Just let me have this. You avoid me like the plague, can you blame a girl for tryin?"

"I suppose not, just please ask next time."

Edd slid the shake over towards Marie and she silently drank, the comfortable mood ruined. Marie slid out of her seat and Edd followed suit. They walked out of the restaurant, glancing at the empty table that held Nazz and Kevin. They made it all the way to the trailer before Marie broke the silence.

"So, uh, are we cool? I'll delete the picture if it bothers you that much." she said quietly.

Edd knew he had to choose he words carefully.. He felt like the fresh air calmed him down. He shouldn't have been surprised that Marie would pull something like that. What upset him was that he was actually enjoying the dinner. Marie's antics just reminded him of the old times. But he had never heard her apologize before, at least not sincerely.

"It's not the picture that bothers me, Marie." Edd said.

"I know. It's just..." she trailed off, scuffing her boot on the ground.

Edd had never seen Marie like this. She never showed weakness, at least not to Edd. He moved closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, I get it. No harm done." he said.

She ducked under his arm and hugged him, quickly releasing him and moving toward the door of the trailer. She looked over her shoulder at him as she walked inside

"Thanks for the dinner, Edd. I'll be in touch." she said, shutting the door.

Edd turned and walked back to his house. The dreaded ordeal of taking Marie Kanker to dinner had been mostly enjoyable to his surprise. A small price to pay to placate her for a while. He wouldn't have to see her until the engine lift was ready. He would use that reprieve to focus his attention on the van. He let himself into the house and made his way to his room. The computer screen came to life as he turned his machine on. He brought up the spreadhseets and automotive manuals and began continuing his research. He triple checked the budget and found that they would still be hard pressed to adhere to it. He adjusted a few values, appropriating some money form one area to another, trying his best to balance it in a way that would make sense. The night wore on with no interruption to his work, just as he liked it.

  
  


-Break-

  
  


Edd's alarm rang at precisely 6 AM. He rolled over and silenced it, forcing himself to get up from the comfort of his bed. He dressed and prepared for the day as he would any other. He would have rathered slept in, but the van needed his attention. The timetable to have the van running by the beginning of the school year was tight and if that meant waking up early, he was prepared to sacrifice. He poured himself a cup of coffee and glanced at the list of chores his parents had prepared for him. He had already completed a majority of them, and the others could wait. Eddy and Ed would be here soon to help him work in the garage.

The lifeless hulk stared him down as he entered the garage. The amount of work that would be needed intimidated him.

'One problem at a time' he thought as he pulled on a pair of mechanic's gloves.

Hours passed and kept waiting to hear the garage door open, signalling the arrival of his friends, but none came. He had expected as much. He adjusted the light he had hung from the hood and began to formulate a plan. He pulled out a small camera and began taking pictures. He found enjoyment in the slow dissassembly of the inner components of the van. He was maneuvering the socket to a hard to reach bolt far in the engine compartment, concentrating so fully that he didn't hear the garage door open. Eddy and Ed walked in to see Edd's upper half inside the van. A mischievous grin crept across Eddy's face. He walked quietly up to Edd's side.

"Hey Sockhead!" he yelled.

Edd jumped and jerked back, hitting his head on the hood, almost losing his balance completely. He turned an angry look towards Eddy's laughing form.

"Ha ha ha, Eddy, very funny."

Eddy's laugh faded into giggles as he peeked into the engine compartment.

"Oh it was too choice to pass up." Eddy said

Ed walked up to the van looking in as well.

"How's the dissection going Double D?" Ed asked, reaching in and poking around.

Edd moved over to the worktable and began arranging his tools back into their proper place.

"Well enough, I suppose. I'm taking care to document each step so when I reassemble everything it will be just as it should." Edd turned to see Ed holding the distributor cap

"Oh, whoops. It just came right off." Ed said eyeing the cap over.

"That's alright. There's only one place that can go anyway. Just set it over there with the other parts. Label it as well please." Edd said.

Ed walked over to a mostly empty shelf and placed the cap in a random spot.

"So how was the date last night? You still have all your limbs so she didn't murder ya." Eddy said. "Wouldn't put it past them though."

"Oh! Maybe they brainwashed him to use for their own nefarious purposes." Ed said, sticking his arms straight out in front of his body. "He will serve as their zombie slave!"

Ed and Eddy began to laugh.

"Gentlemen, please. I haven't been brainwashed or possesed, and I'm fairly certain there was no murdering. Dinner was nice and Marie's company wasn't that bad."

"Careful Double D, that sounds pretty treasonous. Wouldn't want you gettin all buddy buddy with the Kankers now." Eddy said.

Edd walked over to the designated parts shelf and labeled the distributor cap, placing it in its correct spot.

"Treason? That's a bit hyperbolic don't you think? Marie got her date, and we get an egnine lift that much quicker." Edd said. "Now lets get to work."

Eddy and Ed spent most of their time working on the interior of the van. They knew better than to try to help Edd when he was working on a project this important. They could handle all the cosmetic stuff and he could handle the mechanical part.

The hours passed methodically. The interior of the van had been completely stripped out. Eddy and Ed grabbed a water each and walked over to the hood compartment to see how Edd was doing. The imbalance of work was making itself obvious. They were pretty much done with the interior, as far as removing everything. Edd had barely made a dent.

"Geez this is gonna be pretty one-sided. You sure you don't need help over there Double D?" Eddy asked.

Edd pulled himself out of the engine compartment holding a couple of cracked tubes.

"I had anticipated as much." he said, "It would be best if I did this alone. I have my methods and would feel more confident with my documentation process. No offense meant."

"Hey Sockhead, just means more work for you." Eddy said as he shrugged. "Me and Ed are gonna call it a day. Its hot in here and we need a break. Besides there's not much else for us to do. I'd rather get it running first and then make it look nice."

"Yeah I need to cool off. I feel like I'm melting." Ed said, peeling his shirt off and standing in front of the fan they had placed at the garage door to get some circulation.

Edd grabbed his camera and took another picture of the engine and of the hoses he took out.

"That's fine, gentlemen. You can leave if you'd like. I've got a bit more work ahead of me before I can call it quits for the day." Edd said as he looked at the clock. It read 5 PM, plenty of time before he had to complete his chores.

"Alright man, but if you need us you know where we live." Eddy said as he and Ed left the garage. "Don't die of heatstroke in there."

Edd waved them off and returned to his work. It's not that he didn't trust his friends, he just knew they would disrupt his process. He didn't want to admit that the work intimidated him. He just had had to do more research until he fully understood what he was doing. It was always easier to take something apart then it was to put it back together. He left the engine compartment and laid down on a rolling creeper to take a look at the undercarriage. He continued to document the damage and repairs necessary. He made a mental note to thank Marie for lending him the jacks. It would be close to impossible to do this otherwise. He went to grab the oil pan he had placed near the van. Now was as good a time as ever to drain whatever was left in it. It was just out of reach. He was about to give up when he felt the edge of the pan being slid underneath his fingers.

"Thanks guys, saved me a trip. Could you hand me that wrench as well?" Edd said, sliding the pan into place and reaching out for the wrench. He felt it hit his palm and began taking out the plug in the bottom of the drain pan. He made sure that he wouldn't be hit by any oil as he loosened it. The oil spilled out and over his gloves as he fully removed the plug. He let the oil drain, taking care that none would spill onto the garage floor.

"Alright coming out, clear the legs." He said as gripped the frame of the van and slid himself out from underneath in one fluid motion. He felt friction against his leg as rubbed against something. Most likely someone's leg he thought. What he didn't expect was Marie's face filling his vision with a smirk on her face. Edd was startled. He had thought it was Ed coming back to lend a hand. Marie placed a hand on either side of Edd's shoulders as she leaned over him.

"Hey sweetie, you miss me?"

Edd, thinking quickly, gave an extra push against the frame. He slid clear of Marie and stood up as fast as he could, lest she try to pin him down again. She turned to look at him with a frown on her face before standing up.

"What are you doing here Marie?" Edd asked as he picked up the creeper and laid it against the wall. "You got your date already."

Marie shrugged and moved towards the engine compartment.

"Yeah I know, can't wait til the next one. I just came here to see how you were doing on this thing."

Edd watched as she tugged on a pair of gloves he had laying near the hood and start poking around. He hesitated, unsure of her motives.

"I'm taking my time documenting the entire process so that when I attempt to reassemble everything, it will go smoothly." he said as picked up the camera and snapped a photo of the drain pan beneath the van.

"That's pretty smart." he heard her say from the other side of the van. "Got any plans for the engine yet? It's probably bricked."

Edd placed the camera back down and moved over to stand near Marie. He made sure to not stand right next to her.

"Unfortunately I think you're right. I'm expecting a full rebuild. I am somewhat nervous, to be honest." he said.

"Why would you be nervous?" Marie said as she turned her attention to Edd and peeled her gloves off.

"Well it's quite the undertaking. I've worked with motors and engines before, but nothing that appeared this far gone." Edd said as he closed the garage door and turned off the fan. "I was just finishing up for the day. Would you like to continue this conversation where it's cool?

"Is that an invite? You're willingly allowing me into your house? Who are you and where's my boyfriend?" Marie said jokingly as she stepped inside. Edd was surprised as she kicked off her boots and placed them next to the assortment of shoes that had gathered at the entrance.

"I'm not your boyfriend" Edd said as he led the way to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water.

"Not yet anyway." Marie said as grabbed a cup for Edd to fill as well. "One of these days you'll be singin' a different tune. So how are you gonna go about rebuilding the engine?"

Edd finished his drink quickly, The summer heat leaving him parched.

"Well I've been doing some research on the internet. Reading forums and watching videos and the like. There's nothing for this particular model so I'm just trying to glean basic techniques. That's as far as I've gotten."

"Well let me see what you're lookin' at and I can point you toward some useful videos."

Edd considered her offer. She did seem to know more about automotive repairs than he did. Surely she could be a credible source.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. My computer is upstairs in my room. Follow me, please." he said as he led the way.

He expected some quip from Marie, but heard none. He never thought he'd be leading a Kanker to the safe haven of his room willingly. They entered the room and Edd led the way to his computer desk. His laptop sat on top with a black screen. Post-it notes and notebook surrounded it, covered with notes referencing videos and information he had gathered. He sat in the chair and started to boot up his rig. He heard the 'floomp' of a body hitting his mattress and turned to see Marie sprawled on it.

"Oh man, this is comfy. I'm pretty jealous babe, this bed rocks." she said as she spread her arms out and closed her eyes in contentment.

"Uh, thanks, I guess. It is rather comfortable. It shouldn't be much longer before my laptop is on." Edd said. He looked around and noticed he had no other chair for Marie to sit in. "Would you like my seat so you can see what information I've gathered?"

Marie scooted across the bed so she was sitting against the wall and patted next to her.

"This way we can both see it and I don't have to give up comfy bed time." she said.

Edd unplugged his laptop from the charging cable and made his way toward the bed.

"No funny business, promise?" he said as he handed her the laptop and climbed on the bed.

"Nope, no promises." Marie said as she winked at Edd, "But I'll try to control myself."

Edd sighed, figuring that is the closest he would get to compliance. He sat next to Marie, scooting closer to her so they both could see the screen. He grabbed it back from her and began navigating his bookmarks and notes.

The time passed quickly. They watched the video tutorials Edd had saved and went over all the notes he had written. Marie would point out when something was useful or not. Her advice was a great asset, Edd found. She was able to help him find a more extensive video on engine rebuilding that would be more helpful. They decided to take a break from research and began watching a movie they found they both enjoyed when Edd felt his eyelids begin to feel heavy. He didn't remember when they had transferred from a sitting position to laying down next to each other. His half-asleep mind started blaring out warning signals, urging him to get up and regain some sense. But they were all for naught as he closed his eyes, just for a minute, he said. Just a minute and then he would stir Marie from her snoring slumber and they would part ways.

But he didn't. The movie played on and faded to a black screen as the sun stretched across the sky, lending a pleasant warmth to the two sleeping figures on the bed.

 


End file.
